The 10 Heroes
The 10 Heroes is a crossover by Jrshipey. Put your serie's link and a link to your userpage. One series per user. #Tommy 12(My series) #Joseph 10: Omniverse (Survive's) #Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity(skleiman) #KrisTen (Binkatong) #The Alternate Aliens (B1K3's) #Stan 18 (The New Dan's Series) #Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution (Tennantfan) #Tyler 10: Legend of the Nanotrix (Rob Macaroni's) #Kurt 10(Kross) #Ben 10: Legend of Ken(H20) Villains + Heroes : #Tommy Twelvis as Hero/Squidavio as Villain(T12 universe) #Joseph as Hero(Joseph 10: Omniverse universe) #Ben Tennyson as Hero/Vilgax as Villain (Ben 10 Hero Of Infinity universe) #Kristen as Hero/Queron as Villain(Kristen universe) #Landen Randeliem as Hero(The Alternate Aliens universe) #Stan as Hero/Vilgax as Villain(Stan 18 universe) #Dylan Jones as Hero/Xeros as Villain (Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution universe) #Tyler Moose as Hero/ Fuse as Villain(Tyler 10 universe) #Kurt as Hero/Ultimate Kevin 11 as Villain (Kurt 10 universe) #Ken as Hero / Albedo as Villian (Ben 10: Legend of Ken) If you want to write, put your name below. After I run out of people, the order starts over again. Jrshipey skleiman B1K3 Kross Bink Rob Survive Sierra Chips that are chillin'. Tommy Twelvis universe (Jrshipey) Tommy was chilling on the couch drinking Pepsi and watching TV. All of a sudden his Grandpa came downstairs. Tommy's Grandpa: Nessavio found a portal to other dimensions. Luckily I have another transporter. Tommy's Grandpa gave Tommy the transporter. Tommy was off to follow Nessavio. Joseph 10: Omniverse universe Centron was patrolling the streets when Nessavio appeared and sent his bike flying. Centron: Under arrest, Nessavio! Then Tommy appeared. Tommy: Hey Joseph! Centron: Tommy! What's going on? Nessavio: This is bad... Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity universe (skleiman) Azmuth is seen walking around looking sad and angry at once. (Azmuth): This is not good. Profesor Paradox apeared. (Paradox): The heroes are gathering Azmuth. They will be ready in a hour. (Azmuth): It is time. The prophecy is coming true (Paradox): Why did you tell me? I know. (Azmuth): I was talking to the audience. Eunice walked to them. (Eunice): What prophecy? (Azmuth): An ancient Galvan prophecy abuot ten heroes from different universes uniting and fighting side by side to defeat a group of criminals. It goes like this: (Paradox): Actualy I made that prophecy a few minutes ago. (Azmuth): WHAT THE FUDGE!!! It's ancient Galvan prophecy retriven in a crosstime expedition!!! (Paradox): Which I made a few minutes ago thinking it would be fun to tell you Galvans about it early. The Alternate Aliens (B1K3) (Landen is seen fighting Space Bandits out of a spaceship window, the camera zooms out and you can see Smalltar, who is some kind of water alien, talking with a figure in a shadow) Smalltar: (bowing down) Your Majesty, I think he is the one. Shadow: And you know this because? You are not a Galvan. Smalltar: I know, but I have heard from the Universal Tracker, two of them have crossed already. (The shadow's eyes suddenly glow bright blue, he screams in pain) Smalltar: '''Your Majesty what is happening! '''Shadow: Argh! I see! I see! They will all die! So many enemies! We are doomed! We cannot be saved! Smalltar: Tell me more! Please! (While that is all happening, Landen has finished battling the aliens, is metal hands dissappear, replaced with normal hands. Suddenly, a portal opens up, it starts to suck him through, he screams as he goes through it...) Kurt 10 (Kross) Kurt was watching T.V. when Prime Kevin broke down the wall. Kurt: Huh? Can you attack me after I finish watching Omni-Spore? Prime Kevin: No. Prime Kevin used Upgrade's eye beams to brake the T.V. Kurt: Now you're going to pay. (transforms) Moot! Moot shot finger spikes at Prime Kevin, who dodged them. Prime Kevin made fire go around Moot, dehydrating him. Moot then turned into Bonehead and shot bone pieces at him. Prime Kevin created a tornado, making Bonehead and the bone pieces fly into a wall, shattering them. Bonehead rebuilt himself and turned into Nightmare. Nightmare flew at Prime Kevin, who knocked him into the ground. Nightmare detransformed. Kurt: (groans) A portal appeared under Kurt, and Kurt fell into the portal. Prime Kevin dived in after him. KrisTen (Bink) ''It's late evening. Kristen sits on the stairs in the entry hall, staring intently at the front door in silence. She is fidgety, impatient. The door opens, and Lyn walks in, slouched and with bags under her eyes. Kristen suddenly springs forward, tackling Lyn and sending them both tumbling into the front yard. Lyn screams, and after landing tries to struggle out from under her friend. She fails. (Lyn, rubbing back of head): Ugh, Kristen! What did I tell you about tackling me? Kristen gets off apologetically. (Kristen): Sowry. Lyn stands and dusts herself off, walks back inside. Kristen follows like a puppy, impatient and expectant. Lyn starts making herself at home, and Kristen just can't hold it in anymore. (Kristen): Lyn! (Lyn): What is it? (Kristen): Pah-trol! Lyn closes her eyes and groans. (Lyn): Not tonight, Kristen. (Kristen): Why? (Lyn): I'm too tired. Going on patrol like this would do more harm- (Kristen, finishing): -than good. (sigh, disappointed) Yeh. Buh, buh- Kristen points frantically at the TV, which is playing some sort of newscast. Lyn leans against the wall, rubbing her eyes sleepily. (Lyn): I'm sure it can wait 'til morning. How about you keep an eye on the news and fill me in tomorrow? Kristen gives one last sigh of defeat. (Kristen): Kay. (Lyn): Night, Kristen. She leaves up the stairs to her room. Kristen kneels down in front of the TV, drinking it all in. Fade to later that night. Kristen in the exact same place and the TV is still on, but she is on her side, sound asleep. We hear breathing. Not Kristen's soft puffing of air; this breath is harsh and bubbling, as if the mouth it passed through was filled with froth. It grows louder and louder until it is enough to wake her from her slumber. At first she's groggy, but she realizes what she's hearing and grows cautiously curious very quickly. She rises to her feet and creeps along, following the sound. On the trail, she finds herself leaving the house. It's almost pitch black outside, the only illumination coming from the moon and stars. The moonlight casts long, deep, ominous shadows. A tad frightened, she starts down the sidewalk. The noise is louder than ever. One of the shadows moves. She notices, and her head jolts to follow it. She catches a glimpse of a dark blur dashing into the woods on the side of the roads. As it vanishes, the panting grows softer. With a gulp and a deep breath, she jogs after it. She's deep in the forest now. What little light there was is now mostly blocked by the canopy. Consequentially she can't really see where she's going, and regularly stumbles over rocks are roots. But she keeps going, letting her ears guide her. But it's not enough to make up for her lost vision. Her foot catches a rock and she falls to her hands and knees. The breathing stops. A low growl takes its place. She picks herself up. WHAM. In a rush of leaves and fur, and darkness, a huge mass slams into Kristen's back, sending her flying forward. She yelps in fear and surprise, prompting a transformation. A bright flash of green, and suddenly she's not herself anymore. She's Whitewash. Using her enhanced strength, she manages to push whatever struck her off of her back. With the aid of her echolocation, she recognizes the creature. It's a large Vulpamancer, with chunks of flesh ripped off, revealing the metal skeleton inside. (Whitewash): Hound! Hound snarls and flings itself at her again. This time she's ready. She side-steps and he flies right by her, but she grabs his tail before he can pass completely. She swings him around above her head and throws him at a tree, crashing right through it. He gets back up almost immediately and charges again, feinting to the side when Whitewash tries to dodge. His jaw clamps down around her arm. His teeth pop off one of her pellets, which causes everything around them to invert in color. But since Hound gets around by smell and Whitewash by echolocation, they don't even notice. The two of them wrestle on the forest floor, kicking and scratching at each other for all they're worth. Everything's still inverted, so the whole scene looks like a blur out blinding white. Until, suddenly, a dark blue gaping portal opens right nearby. The portal starts sucking everything in like a vacuum. The suction rips Hound right off of Whitewash. He flies into the portal and out of sight. Whitewash manages to hold on around the trunk of a tree- at least, until in a flash of dark green, she turns back into Kristen. No longer having the strength to hang on, she's sucked into the vortex. As soon as she's in, it vanishes. Tyler 10: Legend of the Nanotrix (Rob) Tyler was looking around, to find trouble. He adventually saw an old lady being attacked by a Fusion. Tyler slapped his Nanotrix, causing him to suddenly get a duplicate. The duplicate suddenly turned into Nano Buttercup. Tyler and Nano Buttercup ran over to the old lady and the Fusion. The Fusion was revealed to be... Fusion Finn. Tyler had NButtercup stun Fusion Finn, and then Tyler picked up the old lady. Mutch to Tyler's suprise, the old lady was revealed to be a hologram. The Fusion Finn became unparalized, and quickly knocked Tyler out with a hard hit in the head. Tyler fell to the ground, unconcious. The next thing Tyler knew, he was in the hospital. Tyler jumped off the bed, dispite his minor injuries, and raced off to find the Fusion. Fusion Finn was nearby the hospital. Tyler kicked, hit, summoned NButtercup to stun it, and shot at the Fusion Finn. Tyler had the advantadge, but Fusion Finn quickly ran away. A portal suddenly opened. The portal blew large gust's of sucking winds, and Tyler grabbed onto a mailbox. Tyler screamed. He couldn't let go to get a nano summoned, as then he would lose his grip and bew sucked into the portal. And he obviously couldn't do anything. Quickly, one of Tyler's fingers came off the mailbox. Then another. Then another. Then another. And lastly, another. Tyler was now dangling with one hand. The hand lost it's grip. Tyler was sucked into the portal. Tyler was screaming for help, as he was sucked into the portal. Tyler suddenly noticed himself in space, not too far from another portal. Tyler almost reached a rocket shuttle, but didn't get to touch it on time. Tyler struggled to float away, but was quickly pulled into the other portal, into a different dimension. The Meeting (Ship) The rest of the heroes and villains were also pulled into a portal. The heroes appeared in the Joseph 10: Omniverse dimension. So did the villains. (Nessavio): Oh crap. (Tommy): This number is about to grow. (Kurt): Umm, we're not outnumbered. (Joseph): I think he noticed. All of a sudden, the heroes were transported to another dimension. It was the Ben 10: Hero of Infinity dimension. (Azmuth): Hi heroes. (Paradox): Heroes. A villain named Nessavio is trying to destroy your universes. We brought you here, but your villains are in the Joseph 10: Omniverse dimension. (Joseph): Yeah. I know. (Tommy): I'm out of here! Tiny Dasher! (Joseph): Umm, okay. (Ken): BULLHEAD! (Stan): Why are we all transforming? (Tiny Dasher): I'm doing it to show off. (Joseph): SWAMPFIRE! (Azmuth): Seriously? (Dylan): Upgrade! (Tiny Dasher): Aww, I was going to do that! All of a sudden, the villains came through a portal. (Paradox): Oh sh- The End of the World. LITERLY! (skleiman) Some time before that. (Paradox): While we're waiting for the heroes why don't we make a movie trilogy continued by a series? (Azmuth): SURE! We'll call it Ben 10: Hero of Infinity. Some time later. Continuing the events of Ben 10: Battle of Infinity. Paradox gets a phone call. (Paradox): Hello. WHAT?! It's a fail? You say we need to cancel the show or we loose alot of money? Ok then. Paradox hungs up (Paradox): UN you can destroy this universe. (UN): HORAY!!! (Paradox): WAIT!!! We gotta get the money we lost back. How about we sell Ben? (Ben): Wait what? (Paradox): I think Tommy Twelve needs him. Paradox calls someone else. (Paradox): Yeah we would like to sell Ben Tennyson as a slave to your show. (Ben): WHATTHEFUDGE!?!?!?!?!?!!??! (Paradox): Hmm.. Okay. DEAL. Paradox hungs up. (Paradox): Ben, your sold! (Ben): WHATTHEFUDGEISGOINGON. (Paradox): Lets just say you'll never see your friends again. (UN): Now lets KABOOM the entire place! (Paradox): Not yet. We need the heroes to gather in this deminsion. TBC by someone else Category:Movies Category:T-12 Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Category:Crossovers Category:KrisTen Category:Kurt 10 (series)